Love in Jurassic
by Kanra Nakura
Summary: Jurassic World AU! The NOAH ARK's Resort and theme park, located at a far off island, is the only resort that had a theme park populated with live cloned dinosaurs and open to the public. Kanda Yuu together with his two friends and superiors of the Exorcist Corp, a sponsor of the said Resort, visits the theme park to see it for their selves. Full Summary Inside!


**Title:** Love in Jurassic

 **Rated:** T, might change to M

 **Genre:** Romance, Sci-Fi

 **Pairing:** Kanda x Allen (Yullen)

 **Warning:** AU! This story is inspired by the movie Jurassic World, Kanda's mouth, Dinosaurs, Language, Grammar, OOC…, in fact, the dinosaurs will also be OOC, Plot twist of Jurassic World

 **Summary:** Jurassic World AU! The NOAH ARK's Resort and theme park, located on a far-off island, is the only resort that had a theme park populated with live cloned dinosaurs and open to the public. When Kanda Yuu together with his two friends and superiors of the Exorcist Corp, a sponsor of the said Resort, visits the theme park to see it for their selves, they didn't expect to found out the secret of the park and for Kanda to meet his loved one that may or may not help them, especially when that person is very protective of their 'children'.

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_

" **Emphasizing, Angry"**

 **A/N: Okay guys… First off, Gomennasai minna! I haven't posted the new versions of my previous stories and yet here I am posting a new one… but don't worry I won't stop on my stories, I just need to upload this one. Ever since it entered my mind when I watched the movie, I can't seem to move on. I'll just post one chapter and I got good reviews, I may continue but if I do, it'll be late and it won't every month. I want to focus on my old stories, so if I did update on this one… YEHEYY for that teehee~**

 **New versions of:**

 **Black Order Power Rangers**

 **Perfect**

 **Siblings**

 **Sorry Nii-san**

 **The Witch and The witch slayer**

 **Shall be posted around this year but updates will be rare. Final Level of college is approaching… on to the story.**

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **Prologue**

At a far-off island with ships as the only transportation available, planes and helicopters are not allowed due to it… contents… is a not yet to open resort and theme park. The resort is found a kilometer away from the port, where ships would dock and discharge some tourist. While the theme park is found a few kilometers away from shore and by few, meaning at the center of the island. The center was still under construction, so there isn't much to describe it. However, on the right side of the center, a few meters away is a fully constructed building. The building only had one floor; the walled concrete is painted with white paint, flat roof, and automatic door. It was the main laboratory of the theme park, where few scientists are trying to create clones of the dinosaurs, using the genes and structure image from the fossils of every found dinosaur remains. Every technology was advance that will help them to create the extinct species without any problems. Every employee and scientist was hired personally by the man managing the resort and theme park, and that man is called Adam 'Earl' Campbell, a genius and at a young age is considered the richest man in the world, but that was years ago, soon, when the park opens, he will be known as the genius man who owns the most popular theme park of the whole world.

Adam is being helped by his family to create his dream theme park; his nephews and grandnephews handled the constructions and designs of every building, while his siblings, niece, nephews, grandnephew and grandniece helps the scientist with the cloning of the dinosaurs, which made him proud as they seem to speed up the cloning process bit by bit every single day, especially his grandniece Road Kamelot, who is in charge of cloning the Tyrannosaurus Rex, AKA T-Rex, the hardest dinosaur to clone if they really want it to look like the real one. The reason Road volunteered to clone the T-Rex is unknown, but whatever the reason it might be somewhat related to her attitude. That girl is a sadist, they can tell you that much. Inside the main laboratory, every different species of dinosaurs is merely separated by a thick glass wall; each scientist wears a lab coat, surgical gloves, and surgical mask, as well as safety goggles. At the hallway walks a man, wearing a black suit with black tie and white sleeve shirt under it, with a black top hot on top of the black hair. Everyone, who saw him pass by and isn't busy with the cloning process, bows their head as he passes by them, for he is their boss, for he is Adam 'Earl' Campbell.

Adam 'Earl' Campbell is a tall handsome 39 years old man with beard-mustache combo stubble, dark hair with a medium length, pale skin, and golden eyes. He's the second child of Katrina Eve Campbell and Cyrus Campbell. Earl had an older sister named Beatrice Campbell Kamelot, who is 18 years older than him and married to Ricardo Kamelot, the mother of his 3 nephews and 1 niece. Katrina was 20 years old when she gave birth to Beatrice and had to wait for 18 years before giving birth to triplets and Adam is the firstborn of the said triplets and his brothers helped him on working his dream. Beatrice was the same age as her mother when she gave birth to her firstborn, making her first child and siblings two years apart. While Beatrice wanted to be the same with her mother, she wanted to have at least 4 children, so instead of waiting for 8 or more years to conceive her next child, Beatrice gave birth to her young ones 5 years apart from each other. Katrina and Cyrus died at the age of 61 and 64, respectively, due to an accident and without meeting their great-grandchildren and Beatrice died at the age of 54 due to an incurable sickness, followed by Ricardo, who died at the of 57, just a few months after Beatrice died and Adam was left with his two brothers, nieces, and nephews, as well as grandniece and grandnephews.

Golden eyes look at the bowing scientist, glinting in delight, before stopping in front an automatic door, on top of it is a sign saying T-Rex cloning division. He looks at through glass wall searching for someone before stopping at the small hunch figure of his niece surrounded by scientists, who were either carrying tablets, clipboards, and vials, helping the said the girl. Smiling in delight, he steps closer to the door, which automatically opens, and made everyone to stop and looks at him.

"Sir Adams." One of the scientists bowed and greeted, which made the rest, excluding the hunched figure, to bow as well. Earl merely waved at them dismissively before looking at his niece and talks to her.

"How is it going with the T-Rex cloning process Road?" He asks. Road, who had purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and amber eyes, pale skin and looks like the a teen with the age of 13 but she's actually 5 years older than that (Sheryl Kamelot, her adoptive father, blames her real family for the lack of nutrition she was given as a baby, as well as the orphanage where he adopted her and her sibling), wearing a lab coat and under the said coat is a black Punk-gothic Lolita style dress, glance at him, smirking in delight.

"It's doing great~ finally finishing the T-Rex Structure before implanting it in the egg~" She squealed, spinning her chair as she told him her achievements.

"But we have to see if they're perfect when they hatched though, just because the genes and structure are complete and done, doesn't mean that it'll live and survive," Adam stated, Road merely chuckled.

"I already know that uncle~ you don't have to remind me~," She said, before turning back to look at her microscope. "What about the Velociraptors? Is everything going smooth?" Upon asking that question it made the scientist, who heard it, to look at each other knowing exactly why Road asked about that particular dinosaur species out of all the 20 species they have in the main lab. There was nothing special with the Velociraptors, which is commonly known as Raptors, but that species wasn't cloned inside the main lab and not only that… it's only being handled by 3 persons… 3! Who would someone in their right mind would try to create dinosaurs with two assistants only and outside the main lab? Apparently, the head of the Velociraptors division thought so, which is why everyone is anticipating the result to see whether or not is the man a fool or a genius like their boss. Adam, however, merely chuckled at the question.

"I'm heading there myself actually. Want to come?" He asked only to receive a shake in the head.

"I'll pass. I need to focus on this baby, ask Tyki though; he would gladly come with you just to see that person." Road suggested and chuckled, while Earl merely shakes his head in amusement, and his grandniece added. "Tell me the results."

"Alright." He answered as he turns and leaves, heading towards an orange haired boy, wearing an orange suit and an undershirt decorated with pumpkin, waiting outside. The boy is called Lero, Adam's secretary. Adam ruffles the orange hair before turning to head out of the lab, when the door open, however, Adam and his secretary saw the next person they wanted to see, his nephew.

"Tkyi-pon~" Adam called, said nephew, who was walking towards them, towards the door actually, flinches before looking up from the clipboard he was reading at and scowled at his uncle.

"Uncle… a pleasure to see you so early in the morning…" He started slowly, lowering his clipboard to the side and inwardly sighed at his situation. Tyki 'Joyd' Mikk Kamelot is the third child of Adam's sister; Beatrice. Tyki is a handsome tall man with wavy, dark hair, a mole under his left eye, umber skin, yellow eyes and 27 years old. He's in charge of constructing the FossiLots, a building where all fossils from the discovered dinosaur shall be put in and display to the public.

"Do you need something?" He asked as he looks at his uncle's eyes. Said uncle smirked in delight.

"Why yes, my dear Tyki-pon~" At that Tyki sighed and facepalmed.

"Uncle, please… stop calling me that." He groaned, while Lero merely chuckled as Earl smiled.

"But my dear nephew~ I think it fits you perfectly~," Said nephew glared slightly at him, which merely made him smirk before speaking the reason why he needs his third nephew as he began to ignore him by lifting his clipboard back up and reads it. "I'm heading to the Velociraptors Division, and I was wondering whether you want to come with me or not~" Tyki froze for a second before leering and slowly looks at his uncle, smiling in delight at him.

"You had me at the Velociraptors." With that being said, Tyki throws his clipboard away to a passing scientist, who is lucky to catch it. Said scientist looks at the clipboard before looking back at Tyki and repeats the action for a few times before signing as he realize he was merely looking at his Boss nephew's back, since they already left when he catches the clipboard and decided to give it to Ms. Lulu Bell, Tyki's older sister, while Tyki, Adam, and Lero walks away from the main lab and passes an iron gate, revealing a small path that will lead them to their destination, hidden in the forest.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—YULLEN—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Meanwhile at the end path stood a small white mansion with 2 floors and a porch on the main floor. The floor is divided in half; the half on the left side is enclosed, without any window to see what is inside, quite the opposite on the right side where windows start from the floor and to the ceiling with tall curtains to match up. When entering the mansion, the first thing to see is a concrete wall on the left side, with only a wooden door to open. The right side of the floor is divided into three, the living room, dining room and kitchen. The living room is the first thing to see when looking at the right, which consist is an L shaped couch and a rocking chair, between them, is a small coffee table, and in front of the couch is a wall where a TV is plastered and a door on the right side of the TV. The door leads to the dining room and kitchen, the only thing to separate it is a kitchen bar. The second floor is where the office, library, music room and bedrooms, as well as the art room, are found. The occupants pretty much prefer a smaller house but Adam insists on a mansion, so they settled for a small mansion rather than the one Earl suggested. The left side of the first floor of the mansion is the Velociraptors cloning laboratory, the place where Adam, Tyki and Lero are heading, inside is purely white, there's a huge glass egg incubator on the middle that is filled with a dozen and a half of Raptors eggs, which is big as an ostrich egg, while the sides are lined up with tables and chair. The right side, the table are filled with papers, pens, folders and other documents; there is also a water dispenser. On the left side, the tables are filled with vials and test tubes which is in a test tube rack, microscope, and computers; one of the computers shows a DNA image and the other shows an image of the raptors and what it is, while a table few feet away and in front of the incubator is filled with empty and filled injections, small 5 singular egg incubator and each incubator is filled with one dinosaur egg except for one empty incubator. Of course, the occupant of the mansion is inside the lab, 3 people are working there. The very people that made the scientist at the main lab think whether they're crazy or not and it is time to meet them.

First is Mana Campbell Walker, the 2nd and middle triplet, the brother of Adam and Beatrice, is a handsome man who had a thin mustache, dark eyes and a long, dark, wavy hair tied in a ponytail and slightly tan skin. He can be a carbon copy of Earl if he wanted to, but he pretty much would like to avoid giving confusion to people. He is also known to have the same intelligent as Earl, but most people didn't know it, he likes to be the clown of the family and so he acts as such, which is why everyone is so surprised when he volunteered to clone the Raptors and only had two people to assist him. He was with their last sibling when said sibling adopted an 8 years old boy from the streets at the age of 26; said boy and sibling are the people who are helping him cloning the dinosaur.

Next to meet is Nea Campbell Walker, the last child and triplet of Katrina and Cyrus as well as the youngest sibling of Beatrice, Adam, and Mana. Nea is a man of average height with short, unruly somewhat spiky very dark, brown, hair, his appearance, however, made people confuse, because he is strikingly similar to Tyki when it comes to the facial area, though Nea lacks Tyki's facial mole and his hair is slightly shorter. The last sibling also had a fair skin and dark shining eyes but it can also be mistaken as amber whenever he's under a light. He's not as clever as his older brothers, but he's still clever enough to help his brother in creating a clone of the raptors. He pretty much ignored the talking and rumors about their team. Let them talk and be speechless when they saw the result, that's something worth to see. Nea was the one who adopted the 8 years old boy from the streets with Mana, he adopted him as his son and change his last name to Walker as a remembrance to how he found his adoptive child. It all started when he and Mana were merely walking around and when they pass by an alley, they heard sobbing and it made them inspect it, when they saw silver pool eyes, filled with tears, and purity, Nea knew that he and his brother were hooked to the child and thus they adopted him. Mana did the same with his last name as he also wants to remember how he met his and Nea's starlight. While Mana and Nea aren't into an incestuous relationship, the boy decided to call them Father and Papa because they were his parents that save him from the streets and the Campbell family didn't really have the heart to deny the child's wishes, and thus the three of them are already known as Walkers. And who is this boy perhaps? He's the last member of the Velociraptors cloning team and the person who Adam treated as his first grandnephew instead of a nephew, the adoptive child of Nea, Red.

Red is known as Allen Campbell Walker. Allen had his name changed from Red to Allen, because that was the name his biological mother gave to him, as she didn't particularly loved him as a baby and just gave him the name the moment his mother saw his disfigured arm, and he doesn't want anything that has to do with the woman who abandoned him and thus he changes his name the moment he got the chance, without any hesitation. Some people still call him Red, but it was just a minor thing so he doesn't bother anyone to stop calling him that, when it comes to the introduction, however, he introduces himself as Allen Campbell Walker, so don't be confused. He's the very child that was adopted at the age of 8 and change the lives of his adopters, calling Nea as Papa and Mana as Father was something he wants and he's proud of them whenever he called them that. He was also the one Adam treated as his first grandchild the reason is because he spoiled Allen dearly, he didn't have the chance to spoil his sister's children with the fact that they were only a few years apart and he didn't want to get married so Allen got the special treatment, not that they were all against it. All of them are fond of the boy, Sheryl even told his adoptive father that he would adopt the boy if Nea allowed it. This nearly causes a fight between the two, luckily Allen was able to stop it. Now, with him being the (adoptive) son of Nea, he would be the uncle of any children his cousins (Beatrice children) will have, but when it comes to calling him, he would correct them and insist on calling him as a cousin, which stuck to the said cousins until now.

When Nea and Mana first met Allen he had a reddish brown hair, tied into a ponytail. At the present his shoulder-length hair is almost white as snow, silver eyes, pale skin and an upside-down star-shaped scar on top of his left eye which is then connected to a lightning-shaped scar that runs down his cheek and one line scar under his left eye. It was the wound he received when Nea and Mana found him, given to him by his abuser at the circus where he used to stay at before his (adoptive) parents took him away. His white her was a result of the stress building up when he was in college, when the brothers found him they knew he was special, but they never thought that he's gifted with intelligence, a child prodigy found in the streets in unheard of, and when he went to college and his schoolmates found out that he was a child from the streets, they started to bully him and the projects began to pile up as he began to work solo. This angers his family but he always faces his problems with a smile and graduated as the valedictorian of his school year with an unbeatable grade. He became the inspiration to his niece and nephews (cousins) and dubbed as the angel of the family. Allen was the meaning of beauty for the whole family and their employees, even with a scar on his face.

The only downside of his appearance is that she never ever wears change his style of clothing. Other than wearing a black vest, slacks and long sleeve button up shirt and on rare occurrence short shorts and shirts, he never wears a different one and the reason? He was being dressed up when he was a child when Adam and Sheryl spoiled him, then followed by Road, which made things worse as Road likes for him to wear dresses. Let's just say he was traumatized and he never wants to do it for the rest of his life, ever. While disappointed that the former trio could no longer dress Allen up after he graduated from college, Nea and Mana find it adorable and fitting for him to wear something simple, also it helped to avoid suitors that would try to capture his heart, both men, and women, as they all know that Allen's gay.

Now, everyone is fond of Allen, but there is one person who is more than fond of him and that person is…

"Father, the egg no. 3 is dead." Allen stated, looking at the incubator while using a flashlight to see the insides of the egg. Mama, who was looking at some papers, looks up, while Nea stopped typing at the computer and did the same.

"Dead?" they both asked as one, Allen nodded at them.

"Her heart is no longer beating." He mumbled sadly as Nea sighed and rubs the bridge of his nose.

"Sweetie… we told you to never attached your emotions to the clones when we don't know whether they'll survive or not. Now you'll have to grieve again." Nea said, while Allen merely look sad, which made Mana to smile.

"Leave him be, Nea, it's his paternal instincts that made him close to the dinosaurs, especially with what he's been through." The middle triplet pointed which made the both of them to give him a smile before his attention went back to Allen. "Why did you call it a 'her' though?" he asked, and Allen merely smiled before opening the hatch where the dead clone egg is.

"I just assume father, it's not like we knew what their gender is when they're merely 3 weeks old." He stated and wraps the egg with warm clothes before moving towards another incubator.

"You plan to revive that one?" Nea asked as he and Mana watched their son move.

"Yes, Papa. Maybe if I try, I'll know what to do with the next batch of clones." He answered, his parents sighed in defeat.

"Do what you see is fit, Sweetie." Nea told him, turning his wheeled computer chair back to his work while Mana nodded.

"You're the prodigy of this lab and the reason why we're progressing fast, just be careful." Hia father said which made him smile as he tended the egg, looking for any flaw on why the raptor died inside the shell.

"You know…" Mana started after a few moments of silent, his family hums. "If something were to happen to the lab, like for example explode or some files are missing… I bet Allen could recreate the raptors all by his own." He and Nea shared a look, while Allen sighed.

"You're giving too much credit father."

"I also bet, that if Allen trained them he would be the alpha~"

"Papa!" Allen whine as his parents began to tease him. Allen puffed his cheeks before looking back at the egg, putting the egg under a bright lamp in front of her and tried to see the shadow of the cloned egg they had. The baby raptor clone was about 4 inches long if it wasn't curled up, Allen look at the outer shell before taking an injection that was laid down beside him, said injection is filled with a millimeter of raptors cells which carries oxygen and inserted it slowly inside, away from the dinosaur and watch with belated breath to see if it works.

'I've checked the eggs every 10 minutes; this baby might not be dead that long.' He thought and sighed in defeat when nothing happens. It was then that the door automatically opens and came in a small golden ball with bird wings and a fireball shape tail, heading towards Allen.

"Timcanpy?" Allen called out softly, which made his parents to look at hem, then they all look at each other before looking back at Nea's computer screen.

"Oh boy…" Nea said slowly, while the rest of his family sighed. "Adam is coming." He stated, even though he knew that his brother and daughter already saw the video from the security camera they had installed.

"Allen, hide the main incubator, please." Mana stated as he turned back to his desk and fixed it up while hiding some papers, and Nea closing and saving his own files, while Allen press a button under his table and watch as a secret hatch slowly opens under the incubator at the middle of the room, followed by the lowering of the said machine. Above the incubator, at the ceiling, is a huge round table that is being lowered at the same spot where it was, Allen then puts a white cloth over the table as it touches the floor and slowly transferred his small incubators on top of it and sigh once he was done.

"Why are we hiding the fact that we're progressing greatly with the raptors from Uncle Adam, again?" She asked as Mana and Nea stretched, managing to hide the important files from plain sight.

"Adam knows what we already accomplished. It's his companions that I don't trust and might spread the word about the raptors cloning process." Mama answered Allen raised an eyebrow.

"That and we also do not trust our sponsors." Nea added while Allen sighed.

"Even though that's Tyki and Lero?" she asked and received a nod as an answer. He merely smiled in defeat and began to work on his 'alive' eggs. For everyone who enters the room and doesn't work with them thinks that the eggs are 'alive', but the eggs are 'dead' and Allen is trying to revive them. A few minutes later the door opened and entered Adam, Lero and Tyki. While the former two went to Mana and Nea, who both stood up to meet them, Tyki immediately went to Allen and gave him the smile he use to charm women.

"Hello, Allen~ looking good as always~" Tyki purred, nuzzling his nose to Allen's hair, who merely ignores his action, and plainly said a 'Hello Tyki.' Now, it's pretty obvious that the person who is more fond towards Allen is Tyki. But 'fond' isn't really the right word when it comes to Tyki's feeling towards his first cousin. After all the definition of fond is having an affection or liking, it didn't matches with the 3rd Kamelot child's feelings, well it was at first, but now that affection or liking is turning into love which is then bordering towards possessive and obsession. Everyone knew that Tyki loves Allen, even the lad himself knew, and the boy rejected his feelings when he courted him when he was 18, it didn't stop him to try and did it again though. While it was sweet at first, with how determined Tyki is, it turns bad when Joyd would head towards Allen whenever he saw him or grabs any chances just to spend time with him, and while Road suggested to have Adam bring Tyki with him earlier, knowing how he would react whenever he head towards where Allen is, she merely thought that if Allen reject him plenty of times he would stop. They all assume that which is why they never stop his pointless goal. They, unknowingly, dug their grave as it had the opposite result. Tyki merely assume that his cousin was merely playing 'hard to get' and Nea, as if he knew that's what Tyki thought, became a mother-hen towards Allen, like right now.

"TYKI JOYD MIKK KAMELOT! YOU STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Nea screeched and made them cover their ears.

"Papa…" Allen groaned, before moving away from Tyki, whose eyes darken, and went to his papa. "No screeching." He merely stated and went pass them as they were all standing at the door. Nea glared at Tyki, who glared back before they all left and went to the living room, knowing that Allen was preparing them tea. They didn't however notice that the shadow of the egg that Allen injected earlier, began to move once more.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
